Obie Yoru: Fright Night Halloween Special
by DrowningInTearsOfCrimson
Summary: Very corny... Very old.... All my bloody fics are old.... Curses... Well, this is AU and the pairings are InuyashaKagome and SangoMiroku.. Yeah.... Um... Just read..


**_Authoress: Michelle C._**

****

**_Date: November 4, 2002_**

****

**_Series: Inu-Yasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale_**

****

**_Disclaimers: I love Miroku and Inu-Yasha, but I don't own either of them nor any of the other characters =*[_**

****

**_Pre-story Authoress' Notes: Okay. Here's the deal on this fic:_**

**_1.There is a lot of OOC-ness_**

**_2.It's my bizarre li'l idea of something remotely kawaii and funny. (Btw, I have a whacked out sense of humor for those of you who don't know. It's just floating around space somewhere o.o''')_**

**_3. It's totally an A/U fic (my first one)._**

Obie Yoru: Fright Night 

            "It was a dark, chilly night and all was quiet. A group of friends around the age of 15 and 16, just like us, were joking around. They decided to walk by the cemetery for kicks since it was Halloween and also because they were bored and the guys wanted to freak the girls out. Both of the 2 girls each took a flashlight while the 2 guys didn't need one because they were fearless. Out they walked, into the darkness of the night…"

            "Ooh! Miroku!" said Kagome suddenly, scaring everyone around the campfire slightly except for Sango. "Let us continue now, ok?" she asked eagerly.

            "Yeah. Let Kagome and me continue the story," said Sango slyly. The two girls exchanged a semi-evil smile. Looking at the near-sinister way that Kagome and Sango grinned, Miroku agreed quite quickly, him and Inu-Yasha sharing the same sweat drop as the girls started giggling uncontrollably.

            "Ok. Let's continue, shall we?" asked Sango with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

            "Yes, let's," agreed Kagome whole-heartedly.

            "Where were we? Oh yes," said Sango, "Out they walked, into the darkness of the night. On they walked, into the misty fog surrounding the house of the first girl, Samantha's, house. Since she was the bravest out of all four of them, she walked ahead with her small flashlight, leaving the larger one for the guys, Ivan and Matthew, to cower around. Her friend, Katherine, decided to have a little fun when they got to the graveyard. She leaned over and whispered to Samantha a plan that she had cooked up in her head. Hearing the brilliant scheme, Sam smiled at her best friend. 'You are such a genius,' she whispered back, thinking that the "fall-over-and-pretend-to-be-controlled-by-ghosts" trick would work just beautifully."

            " 'Thank you,' replied Kat and giggled with Sam as the two boys gave them the confused look that they always have on their faces," Kagome continued with the story, making both Miroku and Inu-Yasha frown and Sango giggle even more. "As they got closer and closer to the cemetery, the four felt a sudden chill. The air around them got cooler and cooler. Suddenly, the mist was so thick and cold that the girls, without their sweaters, started shivering severely. Mat, who was next to Sam, reached for her as she was about to fall to the ground. He caught her right when she was about to plunge into the cement sidewalk headfirst."

            Sango's face loomed over the campfire suddenly and continued the story where Kagome left off, "Ivan stood, as if frozen in place, as Kat fell in slow motion before his eyes onto the concrete, her eyes rolled into her head. Sam and Mat rushed over to where their fallen friend was and was shocked to see her face ghostly pale. 'Kat? Kat! Are you okay? This wasn't part of the plan, girl. Come on, snap out of it!' said Sam worriedly.

            'Ivan, what are you doing, standing there like that?' asked Matthew.

            'L-l-look,' said Ivan, pointing above the three and looking almost as pale as Katherine.

            'What in the world are you so—' said Sam, being cut off by the image that hovered over her and Mat."

            "An eerie, ethereal figure of a fox-like creature was hovering less than a foot above Kat, Sam, and Mat. Seeing the ghost-like fox floating above them, Sam did the only logical thing possible: faint. Mat caught her falling form for the second time that night as he, himself, was rendered speechless. He stared at the fox in half-wonder, half-fear. 'Get out,' the spirit commanded. 'Get out now. Save yourselves. Go before the brothers get you,' it continued.

            'W-w-w-what brothers?' asked the totally freaked out Ivan.

            'The brothers of the elements. The brothers that control thunder and lightning. The brothers of lightning and thunder, Hiten and Manten,' replied the ghost.

            'You mean the Thunder Brothers from the old myth about feudal era Japan?' asked Matthew when he finally found his voice.

            'Yes,' responded the small fox spirit and disappeared into thin air, leaving a supernatural echo of the command 'leave' behind him," said Miroku.

Inu-Yasha, getting into the spirit of things, picked up the story, "The two guys heeded the spirit's words and started to move the girls away from the burial ground as the winds picked up. Suddenly, a huge 'CRACK' sounded, as if lightning had split a tree in half. All at once, both of the flashlights flickered and then went out completely. The air dropped to near-sub-zero when and eerie, piercing scream of a woman echoed through the night."

            Suddenly, as it happened in the story, all the flashlights flickered and went out, leaving only the fire as Sango, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Miroku's source of light. "Um… guys?" asked Kagome, subconsciously moving closer to Inu-Yasha. "What in the world just happened?"

            "T-the batteries just went dead, that's all," said Sango nervously and slid slightly closer to Miroku. She peered across the fire at Kagome and Inu-Yasha, he looking a little more than 'only slightly scared'. "Um… want to continue the story?" she asked, a little uneasily.

            "Why not?" asked Miroku, grinning slightly that Sango was sitting so close to him. His hand was inching closer to her when all of a sudden, he felt a coldness right down to his toes.

            "Did you guys f-feel t-t-t-that?" asked Kagome, shivering and voicing the exact words that they all were wondering.

            "You mean that sudden chill?" asked Sango. "Yeah. I felt it…"

            All of a sudden, a raspy but piercing scream echoed through the woods; truly, either a cry of either incredible pain or pure fright they all thought. The fire flickered brightly for a second and without warning, died down until it was only a small pile of smoking embers, as if someone had dumped a cup of water on it.

            Sango and Kagome both screamed at the same time and hugged the person closest to them, which happened to be Miroku and Inu-Yasha. An unearthly laugh suddenly rung among the trees and a blue flash of light lit up the whole campsite that the teens were at, followed by another loud crash and blue smoke.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

            Sango awoke slowly as she felt a foreign sensation of warmth around her. A rush of memories from the previous night suddenly hit her and it jolted her straight up in the spot she was only just woken up in, waking the person next to her as well. "Miroku?" she asked, startled.

            "Sango?" he asked in the same manner of voice. "What happened? How did I get down he—" he gave a little gasp of shock as his memories flooded back as well. "That… that was a dream, right?" he asked tentatively.

            "Not unless we dream alike," said Sango.

            "Yeah, don't I wish," said Miroku grinning slightly.

            "Kagome? Inu-Yasha. Wake up you guys. Come on," said Sango about five minutes after she woke up and found herself in Miroku's arms. She shook the raven-haired girl slightly and when Kagome started to blink, she moved onto Inu-Yasha. "Hey, guys. Back to the land of the living yet?" she asked lightly, as a form of a joke.

            "Livin—wha—Was last night for real?!" asked Kagome, after a few minutes of looking around.

            "Did you hear a creepy scream, then a creepy laugh, and then see a creepy blue flash of light followed by a crash and blue smoke?" Sango asked.

            "It was real, wasn't it?" Kagome said as more of a statement than a question. "What **was** it though?"

            "No idea. Wanna investigate with me and Miroku?"

            "Sure. Inu-Yasha, want to come check out the woods and see what caused all that stuff last night?" asked Kagome to the yawning boy behind her.

            "Why not? I might as well. I'm going to thrash whoever it was out there that did that last night," stated Inu-Yasha.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

            A few hours later, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango found a little clearing where there was a whole bunch of mechanical devices. "What's this thing?" asked Sango as she looked at a huge box. "Huh? A speaker? What's this big huge thing doing out in the middle of the woods?"

            "And what's this powdery stuff?" asked Kagome curiously as she bent down to inspect it a little more. "Is this a flare here too?"

            "Good questions. Questions that I want answered," said Inu-Yasha, cracking his knuckles, "and I'll just bet that whoever is in that trailer can give us all the answers we need."

            "Hey, Shippô, I'll race you outside to play with Kohaku's amplifiers again," shouted a little girl's voice playfully from inside the trailer.

            "You're on! Ready? Set, go!" shouted an enthusiastic voice of a young boy.

            Miroku, Sango, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome were quite surprised as they watched 2 kids, around the ages of 9 or 10 come shooting out the door of the trailer door, crashing into Inu-Yasha. The vexed boy with long, raven-colored hair grunted as he was knocked unceremoniously onto the ground into a sitting position.

            "Aah!" shouted the little girl as she tripped over the slightly older boy and flew in a heap onto Inu-Yasha's upper torso, knocking the wind out of him and knocking him flat on his back at the same time.

            "Rin? Shippô! Where are you two?!" the startled teens heard from inside the trailer. "Rin! Shippô!"

            "We're out here, Kohaku," shouted the little boy, apparently Shippô, into the trailer.

            "Ha-ha! I beat you!" shouted the little girl, Rin, proudly. She grinned at Inu-Yasha and the others. "Hi!"

            "Hello, little girl," said Kagome. "Are you here with your brothers and parents?"

            "Yup."

            "Rin? Who are you talking to?" asked a boy around the age of 13 asked his little sister.

            "Hello. You must be Kohaku," said Miroku from behind the others.

            "Yes, and you are?" the boy asked suspiciously.

            "I'm Miroku, this is Sango, Kagome, and that guy on the ground that was just trampled by your siblings is Inu-Yasha," said Miroku while waving his hand at each of his friends while he said their names. "We camped here last night, how 'bout you?"

            "My mother, little brother and sister, and my friend and I are here for… vacation," said Kohaku slowly.

            "Where is your mother?" asked Sango as she and Kagome helped Inu-Yasha to his feet.

            "In the trailer."

            "Oh," said Sango. "Um… this might sound strange, but… did you see or hear anything… unusual here last night?"

            "Unusual? What kind of unusual?"

            "Like blue lights and smoke? A shriek and a creepy laugh? Anything like that?" asked Miroku.

            "I think I heard something like a guitar too, but that can't be right…" said Sango softly. "What would a guitar be doing in the middle of the woods?"

            "Kohaku? Kids?" called a muffled voice from the inside of the trailer, interrupting the teens' conversation.

            "Out here, mother," called Kohaku as a lady with a strange, black eye patch appeared at the doorway of the trailer.

            "Oh, there you are, Kohaku," said a pretty girl around Kohaku's age, standing next to Kohaku's mother.

            "Kohaku, where are Rin and Shippô?" asked the boy's mother.

            "Right over there. By my spea—"

            "Oh my…" said Sango, covering her mouth with her hands.

            "Oh… my…" Kagome said with wide eyes staring first at the girl and then at Kohaku.

            "Y-y-you're… You're," stuttered Sango.

            "Neo Reincarnation!!" (A/N: Sorry about the corny name. It was the best I could come up with. Sad, isn't it?) shouted the two girls at the same time. "Oh my God!"

            "Oh my God! It's so totally cool to meet you, Kikyo, Kohaku!" said Kagome almost jumping up and down.

            "What the hell's gotten into you two?" asked Inu-Yasha, staring stupidly.

            "Um, yeah. And how did you know that girl's name?" asked Miroku.

            "They're 'Neo Reincarnation!' Come on, you guys. You can't be **that** clueless when it comes to music, can you?" asked Sango.

             The two boys stared at her like she grew another head. "Guess that's a yes, huh, Sango? Why do all guys have absolutely zero taste when it comes to music?" (A/N: I know that my comment about guys having 0 taste in music is not a fact, but I couldn't help putting that in there ^ ^ I have one guy friend that likes lots of music that isn't trash. Note my '**one** guy friend' remark, though.) asked Kagome. "Guys, Neo Reincarnation is just the coolest and hottest pop band this centaury! Kikyo, age 15 if I'm not mistaken, is their lead singer and Kohaku, age 14, plays drums. Nazuna, age 14 as well, plays keyboard and Sesshô-Maru, age 19, plays electric guitar. Kohaku's mother, Ms. Kaede, is their band manager, along with her friend, Naraku. Am I correct, Kohaku? I really, really hope I'm right because I'm your biggest fan!" (^-^)

            Kohaku, Kikyo, and Kohaku's mother, Kaede, stared at her as if she grew another head. Slowly, he nodded. "I think you know more about us than we do ourselves," he said laughing, making Kagome blush.

            Sango jumped in at this point by asking, "Is it true that you're looking for someone to sing with you, Kikyo, or is that just a rumor?"

            "Rumor. It **would** kinda be nice to have another girl in the group besides Nazuna, but at the moment, all the positions are filled. Sorry," she said apologetically.

            "No, no, no! You can't be sorry! You're way too cool to be sorry!" said Kagome earnestly.

            Everybody sweat-dropped at that and Inu-Yasha blushed as Miroku whispered to him, "I think you should stop your girlfriend before she embarrasses you as well."

            "She is **not** my girlfriend," Inu-Yasha growled back. "She's not even kawaii." (A/N: *Insert Ranma-style cover-up for that last comment made by Inu-Yasha* ^ ^)

            "Whatever you say dude. Whatever you say."

            "Oh my God, really?!" squealed Kagome and Sango at the same time, startling the two guys. "Hey, Inu-Yasha! Miroku! Guess what?" they said.

            "What?" the guys said back.

            "It ends up that we're playing a gig in the Tokyo Park (A/N: I have no idea if there really is such a place) in 2 days and Kagome tells me that all of you live right in Tokyo and—" started Kaede.

            "We're going to the concert!" the two girls squealed happily like a couple of kids on Christmas morning.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

            Blue flashes filled the air as well as a smokescreen of blue glitter and smoke. A soft keyboard solo started off the concert. Kikyo started singing one of the band's soft, slow songs, "Love After Life." (A/N: I know, I know. All the names I come up with suck, but they're suppose to be puns. If you don't know about how Kikyo was resurrected, it will not make sense.) Inu-Yasha and Kagome started dancing to it in the darkness of the night, their only source of light, besides that on the stage, being the celestial stars and moon and a few glow bugs. "Hey, this really isn't that bad," murmured Inu-Yasha in Kagome's hair.

            "See?" she said, "I told you that they're good."

            "I'm not talking about the music, Kagome. I'm talking about this, being here, being here with you…" he said softly as he leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead before holding her against him again.

            Across the grassy park, a similar conversation was taking place with Sango and Miroku…

            "What a site tonight. I couldn't ask for something more beautiful," said Miroku.

            "Yeah. I've always loved stars," said Sango smiling.

            "That wasn't what I was talking about, Sango," Miroku replied, glancing at the stage.

            "Oh, have your eye on Kikyo, huh?" asked Sango jokingly with a small melancholy tone in her voice.

            "Who said anything about Kikyo?" asked Miroku, turning back to face Sango.

            "Than wh—" she started but was cut off by a gentle kiss.

            "You," Miroku simply said and pulled her closer.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

            As the slow song came to an end, a fast, up beat one called "Earth and Bones" (A/N: another pun song) started. By the time that it was in full swing, with both Sesshô-Maru and Kikyo singing, everybody that was previously sitting on the ground got up and started dancing.

            When that song finally came to a closing, Kohaku called up his younger siblings and gave them each a tambourine. "In this next song, I'll need the help of my younger brother and sister. Shippô, Rin, ya ready?"

            With happy squeals of "yes," the up beat song, "Lord of the West," started up and girls from the audience in the park started swooning when Sesshô-Maru starting singing, this song being his solo one.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

            "This is a fun song that Nazuna wrote up just for the creepy holiday that's just a couple of days away. We call it "Demons in the Night." Hope you enjoy it," said Kikyo as Kohaku started pounding the drums for the beginning of the piece. Sesshô-Maru hit a couple of choice cords on his guitar as Kikyo started to sing, her black hair soaring in the breezy night. Kohaku, Nazuna, and Sesshô-Maru joined in about two minutes into the song for the chorus and sang about witches in the night with their cauldrons burning bright and the demons hunting for their prey by moonlight giving all the other creatures a real fright and more.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

            "And for the last song of the night, I'd like to have four of our new friends come up and sing right on the stage with us," Kikyo announced into the microphone. "Come on up, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango!"

            Cheers and shouts followed them as the four teenagers darted between the crowd and up the side stairs of the stage, smiling. "This is their number one hit and they're going to sing it for all of their great fans out there," said Naraku at the front of the stage. "Give it up for "Jewel of Power" everyone!!"

            All of the teens in the audience started screaming and shouting when the song started with long screeches from the guitar that Sesshô-Maru was playing. Kohaku started to beat the drums as Nazuna let the music that was coming from her keyboard blast out of the speakers as well. When the wild screaming and music started to soften a little, Kikyo started to sing, followed shortly by Sesshô-Maru. Handing one of the microphones to Inu-Yasha and Kagome and the other to Sango and Miroku, Shippô and Rin started to happily dance on the stage as well.

            When a loud chord was struck on Sesshô-Maru's guitar that signaled the end of the song, the audience that started at a hundred fifty something in the beginning of the song turned into nearly five hundred, some sitting on the top of cars across the street, others in the park, and others, still, in small boats in the water. To a thunderous sound of applause, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Sesshô-Maru, Nazuna, Kohaku, Rin, and Shippô took each other's hands in the front of the stage and took a big bow.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

            "That was totally great!" said a super happy Kagome. "Wow. Wasn't that just so much fun?" she asked Inu-Yasha.

            "Yeah," he answered, smiling and squeezing her hand slightly, "it was great."

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

            "Oh, Miroku, that was the most fun I've had in a long time! How 'bout you?" asked Sango, semi-sleepily.

            Miroku held her close and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Yeah. One of the best nights ever," he said smiling an adorable little half-smile. "One of the best…"

**_            This is the first of the Inu-Yasha 'Specials' that I'm going to do. Halloween was the first holiday to hit after I started to write fics so it's my first holiday fic. I'm going to be doing an Inu-Yasha fic for each holiday (I hope, anyways) from now on. Wish me luck and you can do that by reviewing. Until the next fic ^ ^_**

**_                        Ciao~_**


End file.
